A multilayer thin-film capacitor in which a dielectric layer and an electrode layer are alternately stacked on a lower electrode layer and an upper electrode layer is formed thereon is known. In such a thin-film capacitor, an insulating cover layer that covers side surfaces of the dielectric layers and the electrode layers is generally formed to protect the dielectric layers and the electrode layers (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-514243).